Just Give Me A Reason
by Big Time Rush94
Summary: A cub is found by King Mufasa and is taken in as Prince Simba's adopted sister. But as the cub grows she is faced with the death of her brother and father. While dealing with her tyrant uncle, his hateful queen and all more her heart torn between two of her best friends.
1. Circle of Life

_**Big Time Rush94: I'm not sure how I came up with these story but I talked it over with my friend Robert Downey Jr94 and she said we could do a collaboration. So here were are.**_

**_Robert Downey Jr94: Hey everyone, it's been while since I wrote an actual Lion King story so here I am helping out my good friend, Big Time Rush94. I hope you enjoy this as we did writing it. Also the story is going to start out like the movie, I thought I let you before hand. Other that enjoy._**

As the sun began to rise rhinos lifted their heads at a sound of a lion's roar. But not any lion's roar, this roar belong to the mighty King Mufasa. Today is a special day for the kingdom, known as the Pride Lands. As the animals, from the majestic elephant to the crawling ant made their made to the heart of the kingdom, where huge rock that jutted out to the heavens and it's promontory facing where the sun rose. The rock is known as Pride Rock, an home, a castle. On the peak stud the regal king. His golden brown fur brightened in the sunlight. As massive mane blew slightly in the morning as his royal reddish brown eyes shone with proudness. A royal blue hornbill with a yellow beak flew to the peck and landed with a bow. The king nodded his head as a sign he's grateful for the respect.

The animals parted a bit as the king's good friend and advisor made his way through the crowd with his staff in his hand. Once the old baboon climbed to the peak he gave the mighty king a hug. Mufasa then lead the primate over to his mate, a beautiful dark beige lioness with unusual dark brown ear rims. In the queen's paws was a small golden bundle of fur. Rafiki smiled at the queen before performing the ceremony. With a nod of approval Rafiki grabbed the prince and took him the edge of the peak where he trust the cub up for all the kingdom to see. The animals made noise at the sight of their future ruler. As a sun beam shined on the cub the animals bowed down to show their respect. This was a happy day, but not everyone is happy.

* * *

"Life's not fair, isn't it?" a smooth, deep voice purred at a grey fur rodent that's stuck between the voice's paw

The mouse tried to beg for mercy, but all the lion did was laugh and continue his rumblings. "And you'll never see another day" he raise the poor creature to his mouth

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food" said a voice full of disgust

The brown-pelted lion put his paw down and glared at the voice, which is the blue hornbill Zazu from the prince's presentation.

"What do you want?" asked the black maned lion his scared eye looked more scary as he growled with annoyance

Zazu glared at the king's brother and said "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way" he stared at the skinny lion and finished with a not pleased tone. "and you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning"

"Zazu, you made me lose my lunch" sighed Scar after he let the rodent go

"You'll lose more than that when the king gets hold of you," Zazu crossed his wings with a glare

"Ooh, I quiver with fear" Scar hissed at the arrogant bird

"Don't look at me that way" Zazu yelled as Scar had a hungry look in his emerald eyes

Scar just snarled as he pounced, engulfing the bird in his mouth.

"Scar!Drop him"

Scar sighed before spitting the bird out and turning to his brother.

"Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" Scar said with exaggerated cheerfulness

Mufasa ignored the mocking tone of his brother and got to the point of his visit.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba"

Scar rolled his eyes and said with false meaning, "Sorry big brother, but my mate gave birth last night and I was with her"

Mufasa stared at his brother with a glare and said "Which one?"

Scar stopped mid way scratching his claws on a nearby wall and said "Jennifer" then he turned to face his brother and said "Zira isn't due till another two weeks" like it was most known thing

Mufasa glared at his brother as the brown lion turned to exited.

"Don't turned your back on me, Scar!" Mufasa warned

Scar paused and looked back, his voice becoming darker and treating.

"Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me"

Those words couldn't be taken any other way and Mufasa wasn't going to tolerate such threats. Brother or not. Scar went too far. Mufasa leaped in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time that day.

"Is that a challenge!" Mufasa growled

Scar smirked and said "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you"

Zazu came from between Mufasa's legs and said "Pity, why not?"

"Becuase, I have a son I need to be here for" Scar rolled his eyes and walked past his brother

Mufasa glared at his brother's retreating form. When did things get to the way they were. Mufasa remember the days where he and Taka, before he changed his name to Scar were brothers without a care in the world.

Zazu sighed and said "There's one in every family sire...two in mine actually" he fluttered to Mufasa's broad shoulder

"And they always manage to ruin special occasions" the bird finished

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa sighed

"He'll make a very handsome throw rug" commented the king's majordomo

"Zazu!" Mufasa chided amusedly

But Zazu wasn't finish yet.

"And whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him" the bird said happily

Mufasa chuckled as he made his way into the savannah. Mufasa decided to get a drink before heading home. That visit did get the king quite thirsty. Mufasa bend down and lapped up the cool liquid. When the king lifted his head, his large golden ears twitched.

"Zazu, did you hear that?"

The blue bird was still perched on the king's shoulder and said "No, sire"

Mufasa frowned but then his ears twitched agin. Mufasa turned his large head to the left and glaze out to bunch of bushes. After a few minutes of silence Mufasa sighed and turned to head back home. When his ears twitched agin, turning back around Mufasa walked over to the bushed he glazing at moments ago. With a deep breath he pulled the greenery apart and gasped.

"Sire what is..." Zazu stopped his question when he saw what the king found

Lying in a patch of grass was bright golden brown cub, a little older than Simba. But what was most heart breaking was a few feet away. A creamy golden lioness laid on her side, blood mattered her fur, pie es of her fur where torn off. Mufasa sniffed the air and growled. Hyenas! Mufasa looked back at the cub before looking towards Zazu.

"Zazu, fetch Rafiki and bring him to Pride Rock!"

Zazu nodded and said "At once sire" before taking flight

Mufasa looked back at the cub, before picking it up by it's scruff and galloped home.


	2. A New Princess

_**Big Time Rush94:I'm speaking also on the behalf of Robert Downey Jr94, since she is busy working on her updates. We thank Fallen-Angel-1243 for your review. And now the second chapter.**_

Mufasa made it back to Pride Rock. He decided to head to the nursery cave, hoping his mate was in there. As luck would have it, Sarabi was in there with their best friend since cubhood and her sister in-law. A dark golden lioness with bright blue eyes looked up with worried filled her eyes as she seen the cub hanging from the king's jaws. A pound hearing the lioness gasp Sarabi looked up from bathing her cub with wide eyes as she seen the cub hanging from her mate's mouth. Her friend was surprised, but manage to choke out a question.

"Mufasa, where did you find that cub?"

Mufasa place the cub down and told the three lionesses what happened.

"Oh my" the dark beige queen managed out

"What are you going to do?" asked the cream lioness with apple green eyes

Mufasa looked at his mate and said "I was hoping we could take her in"

Sarabi was speechless as she looked at the cub, but then she remembered that her mate always dreamed of having a daughter.

Sarabi smiled and said "I'll be honor, to raise her as my own"

Mufasa smiled and nuzzled his queen when Rafiki walked in.

"Rafiki, I need you to look this cub over" Mufasa said after giving the primate a hug

Rafiki picked the cub up and looked it over before placing her in Sarabi's paws.

"She's healthy"

Mufasa let out a sigh of relief as he looked at he cub who was now nursing.

"Is it possible to have another ceremony" Mufasa thought out loud as he looked at his adopted daughter

Rafiki smiled and said "Of course. I'll go and prepare" with that the old baboon left

Sarabi looked at the two lionesses in the cave and said "Sarafina, Jennifer would you gather the pride"

The dark golden lioness nodded and ran out with the cream lioness in tow. Animals gather once agin under the majestic Prise Rock as the pride gather at the base. Sarabi came from the cave with the new cub in her jaws. She walked over to Rafiki who took the cub and thrust her in the air. The cub's greyish blue eyes were wide as she seen all the animals. As the sun beam down on the princess the animals bowed showing their respect for the princess. In the sky a image of a creamy gold lioness with greyish blue eyes was smiling down with proudness. After the ceremony Jennifer left Pride Rock to the cave where her mate and son was. Jennifer walked in and saw her son cuddled in his father's black mane. Scar blinked his eyes open as he heard the dark golden lioness walk in. As the brown lion sat up, the dark golden cub nestled in his mane blinked his dark green eyes open.

"How was he?" Jennifer asked as she moved the cub to nurse

"He was fine, have you thought if a name?" Scar asked as he glazed at his son

"I was thinking Kendall, but what do you think?" Jennifer said looking at her mate

Scar smiled and said "Kendall is fine" he stiffed a yarn and said "I'm heading to cave, I'll see you in the morning"

Jennifer nodded and picked up Kendall and headed toward Pride Rock. Scar watched his 'mate' and son go before heading toward another cave a little way from Pride Rock. In the cave laid a pale tan lioness with red eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late, had to visit my brother's hair ball" Scar lied as he walked in the cave and nuzzled the lioness

Zira rolled her eyes and said "I know you were with Jennifer, don't try and play me stupid"

Scar jut looked like he seen his dead father.

"Did you know your brother took in a cub" Zira said taking the lion out of his thoughts

Scar shook his head and said "No"

"Well now, not only you have a nephew but also a niece"

Scar couldn't believe this. There's defiantly no way he's going to be king, unless. Yeah that's what he'll do. But he'll let his brother have his fun. For now.

* * *

"What are you going to name her?" asked a pale golden lioness with dark teal eyes

Mufasa and Sarabi were back in the main cave, surrounded by their friends.

"I was thinking Sherise" said Sarabi with a smile

The pale golden lioness nodded and said "I'm sure she'll live up to her name"

Just then the lioness one month cub walked over to the queen looked at the sleeping prince and princess. The cub was pale golden with dark reddish brown eyes and a dark brown, almost black tuff on his head.

"She's pretty, Queen Sarabi"

Sarabi smiled and said "Thank you, Logan"

The cub smiled before scurrying off to his mother's side. With a big yarn the cub drifted to sleep. The adults smiled before heading to their own places for the night. Mufasa laid by his family and nuzzled each of them.

"Life couldn't be better" was the king's last thought before joining his family and pride in the land of dreams.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

**_Big Time Rush94: Thanks for all the reviews, Mysterygirl145 and Simbaanaya. We forgot to say that Sarafina is pregnant. Other then that we hope you enjoy._**

**_Robert Downey Jr94: I don't have a lot to say since I'm busy on a update right now. But thank everyone for the reviews and sorry for forgetting that important detail. I hope you enjoy it as much as we had fun writing this chapter._**

Days turned into weeks and the cubs began to show their growth. Kendall, Simba and Sherise has started walking and today is big day that they start talking. Sarabi was lying on the royal platform with her cubs in between her large paws. As Mufasa was sitting in front trying to get his cubs to to say 'Daddy'.

"Come on say daddy"

Sarabi laughed and said "You know their first words is going to be mommy? Right?"

Mufasa looked at his mate and said "Not ever time" before looking back at his cubs

"Mama" cried Simba

Mufasa's face went blank as the orange eye queen smirked.

"Daddie"

Mufasa's head shot up as he looked at the cubs. So did Sarabi, both wondering who said 'Daddie'.

"Daddie"

Mufasa grinned a huge goofy grin as he looked at his daughter. the princess first word was 'Daddie'.

"Did you hear that! My daughter said daddy!", Mufasa was so excited his voice boomed louder than usual

Sarabi smiled down at her cubs lovingly as her mate tried to get them to go another round of say daddy. In the savannah Sarafina and the pale golden lioness, taking an afternoon stroll.

"So, Jenna when's Hortense coming to see Logan?"

The pale going lioness smiled with a chuckled and said "You know Fina I was about to asked you the same question, about from seeing any cubs"

The lionesses shared a laughed before Sarafina felt something leak down her leg and sharp pain in her lower stomach.

"Ahh!" screamed Sarafina

Jenna's dark teal eyes grew wide as she said "Fina are you ok?"

The cream lioness shook her head and said "My water broke" between pants

Jenna was going to say something when she heard her and Sarafina's names being called. The dark golden lioness looked right and seen two lions. As the lions got closer Jenna seen that one lion was her mate Hortense. A large dark beige lion with dark brown ear rims, dark reddish brown eyes and a dark brown almost black mane. The other lion was Sarafina's mate Ni. A dark cream lion with a tint of gold in his fur. Bright blue eyes and a rich mild brown mane. Jenna sighed in relief as the lions came over.

"What's going on?" asked Ni as he as his mate panting

"Her water broke" came the dark golden lioness reply

Hortense looked at the cream lioness and said "Can you walk"

Sarafina tried to stand but fell on her side with a hiss. Ni automatically grabbed his mate's scruff and put on his back before making a dash toward Pride Rock. At this time Mufasa and Sarabi decided to have a family walk when they saw Ni rush in the nursery cave. Sarabi looked at Mufasa and the seen how much she wanted to be there for their friend. Mufasa smiled and gave her a nod. Sarabi nuzzled her mate and cubs before running in the nursery. When Sarabi got to Sarafina,the cream lioness was drenched in sweat and cursing up a storm.

"It's ok, Fina" said Sarabi giving her friend a nuzzle

After more nasty words and a lot of pushing the results was surprise.

"Twins" cried Jenna as she place the new cub next to her older sibling

Sarafina already cleaned the was cub off and is now working on her surprise cub. After cleaning the last cub, the new mother looked up at her friends and mate.

"What sex are they?" Sarabi asked

Sarafina smiled and said "The oldest is a boy and the last is a girl"

Ni nuzzled his mate and said "We can name the girl after my mother"

"Nala? Right?" Sarafina asked looking at her mate

Ni nodded and said "Yes, my mother looked just like our daughter"

Just then the oldest cub mewed, which sounded like 'Me too'.

Sarafina laughed and said "I guess I know what to name him"

Ni looked from his son to his mate and said "What?"

"Mheetu"

Ni smiled and said "I loved it"

The cubs turned over with their eyes open. Mheetu's eyes were a mix of his parents making them a blueish green. Nala's eyes were a bright blue like her aunt and father.

Ni smiled and said "She even has my mother eyes"

* * *

A few more weeks went by and Scar finally came to visit his niece and nephew.

"It's about time Scar" Mufasa said meeting his brother half way

Scar rolled his eyes and said "My sons wanting to see their cousins"

Mufasa looked behind his brother and saw his nephews playing fighting.

Mufasa looked back at his brother and said "I'm about to have a family walk. Care to join us?"

"We rather past" Scar said in his usual monotone voice

"Suit yourself" said Mufasa before walking down the the rocky stairs with his golden cubs following

But this happy planed out day is about to take a turn for the worst.


	4. A Fallen Queen

_**Big Time Rush94: This story is going well and I want to say thanks to everyone who read reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was hard to write.**_

_**Robert Downey Jr: Like I said before I don't really have a lot to say but thanks for who read and reviewed this story and like what my friend said, this was sad and hard to write. That we hope you would enjoy.**_

"Sire!"

Mufasa stopped half way down Pride Rock's stairs and looked up and saw his friend and majordomo hovering over him.

"Zazu, what is it?"

The blue hornbill took deep breathes before landing and looking at the large king with fear and worry.

A Few Moments Earlier

In the savannah Sarabi, Sarafina, Jenna, Jennifer and a young greyish brown lioness with dark red eyes name Kacey were out on the hunting grounds. Sarabi as the queen is the lead huntress and just finish explaining the plan with her plan. As as the group split up and targeted a lone zebra stallion a nasty whiff hit the lioness's noses. Sarabi looked up to see a pack of hyenas running toward her. Before she could respond she was pounced on. The hyena and the queen rolled down a hill into the way of the stampeding zebra herd. Sarabi nearly got a chance before getting kicked in the ribs and head. The beige lioness stumbled before falling on her side.

Present Moment

Mufasa had left Sherise and Simba with Ni and left with Hortense following. The two lions we're guided by the bird who had a look a worry still plastered in his eyes. When Mufasa and Hortense got to the hunting party they were greeted by a horror scene. Sarafina, Jennifer and Jenna were sitting around their falling queen and pride member. Apparently the young lioness Kacey saw her queen in trouble and went to help to only get in a brawl with two hyenas. In the end they knocked the young lioness out and ran back to their head out. Mufasa stared in horror at his bloody body of his mate.

"Mufasa...we got to get them back to the cave" stated Hortense before grabbing Kacey by the scruff and put on his back and headed home

Mufasa shook his head before doing the same with Sarabi and headed home. When the lions got back Rafiki was already there and was ready to looked the lionesses over. After shooing the king out of the cave the primate went to work. Hours seemed like forever for Mufasa waiting for his friend and mentor to come out with the results. Just then the ageing monkey walked out with a glum looked.

"Rafki how's Sarabi?", Mufasa rushed to the baboon's side

Rafiki sighed and said "She's going to live but she's going to be out for a couple of days"

Mufasa sighed in relief but the look in the baboon's eyes made the fear worry come back.

"Mufasa...Sarabi has a special condition that if she has any more head injuries-it could kill her"

Mufasa's eyes went wide before he bowed his head and let the tears escape. Rafiki squeezed the king's shoulder before heading back to his tree.

"Wait Rafiki"

The baboon paused before looking up to see Sarafina looking down.

"How's Kacey?" Jennifer asked after coming to her sister's in-law side

"Right! I forgot, but the young lioness fine. She should be up in little bit. Also she is pregnant. A month along actually"

Sarafina and Jennifer smiled before saying "Thanks" and walked in the cave

Rafiki smiled before continuing his journey back home. In the cave Kacey blinked her dark red eyes open to see Sarafina and Jennifer siting not far away.

"What happened?"

Sarafina sighed and said "We were attacked"

Them the young lioness head started to head as she remembered what happened.

"How's Queen Sarabi?"

"She's going to be alright. She just going to be out for a few days and can't have anymore head injuries" replied Jennifer

Kacey tilted her head and Sarafina said "It could kill her"

Kacey's dark red eyes widen as she said "Her poor cubs"

"Oh speaking of cubs..." started Jennifer

"Did you know you were pregnant?" finished Sarafina

Kacey stared at the older lionesses like she seen a ghost or like she just heard the worst news ever. Because right there the young lioness broke down crying.


	5. The Sad Truth

_**Big Time Rush94: We thank every one for the reviews. My partner is very busy with the updates on three of stories that she managed she do her half on the next chapter. So We hope you like this. **_

"Why are you crying?" asked Jennifer

Kacey sniffed up her tears and said "I haven't been complete honest about where I came from and there's something you need to know about the princess"

The sister on-laws shared a looked before looking at the young lioness.

"Come again?" said Sarafina bending down to get eye level

"Kacey?"

The lionesses looked to see Mufasa walked toward them.

"Are you alright?" the king asked once the got in front on the crying lioness

Sarafina looked at the younger lioness and said "Don't tell him now"

Mufasa looked from Kacey to the sister in-laws and said "Tell me what?" with a raised eye brow

"About the princess and where I came from" Kacey with a sigh

"What about Sherise?" Mufasa said sitting down

"Mufasa, shouldn't you be with Sarabi?"

Mufasa glares at the dark golden lioness and said "Rafiki is in there and Jenna is watching the cubs" he then turned to Kacey and said "Now you tell me what's going on"

Kacey sighed and said "I didn't get separated from my family. My mother has been dead from over a year. I came from the small kingdom that's in these borders none as Second Chance Pride. Where the king took in members to give them a second chance at life, love, freedom"

"He sounds like a great king" Jennifer voiced her thoughts out loud

Kacey smiled lightly and said "He was"

Sarafina, Jennifer and Mufasa shared a look before turning their attentions back on the young lioness.

"That's why I'm here. It all started the week after the birth of the princess. We were preparing to celebrate when we were attacked by a pride of black lions and a pack of hyenas"

The older lions gasped as Kacey continued with tears falling.

"In the mist of the war our king was killed and the injured, but she managed to escape with the princess..."

"Wait! The lioness I seen when I found Sherise was killed by hyenas" whispered Mufasa

But the lionesses heard him.

"I'm glad she made it this far" sighed Kacey

"She must of gave her life to save her cub's" said Sarafina with tear threading to escape her own eyes

"Before I left the lead lion took over and was already showing signs of being a tyrant. As our king let males stay as his promises of second chances this tyrant...monster ordered his flea bags to kill all the males. One of them was my mate and now future cub's father"

Sarafina nuzzled the young lioness with tears now falling. Mufasa has tough and powerful he was, heart broke at Kacey's story.

"What was Sherise's parents names?", Mufasa managed to ask

Kacey pulled away and said "Aurora and Henderson"

Mufasa's eyes grew wide as saucers as the names sparked a memories in his head. Henderson was a golden beige lion with a black mane and orange eyes. A truly handsome lion. Henderson was found by the late Queen Uru. Her mate and Mufasa and Scar's father. The late King Ahadi had second thoughts about him, till Uru told her mate that even though the young lion was weak, he saved her from some hyenas. Ahadi being the fair king he was accepted the young lion in. As Henderson recovered he and Ahadi countered up a friendship, despite their age difference. After giving Mufasa advice on winning Sarabi's heart from a rouge two became best of friends. After another save, this time he saved the king from attack that was set up by none other Scar. Please with this save Ahadi gave Henderson a small part of the kingdom to rule. Henderson was so grateful word couldn't explain. Henderson left with a teen lioness name Aurora. They had fallen in love over the time Henderson spent in the Pride Lands. A few months after they started ruling lionesses and lions came and joined. A month later King Ahadi died from the wounds the received from the hyena attack. Queen Uru followed her mate into after life a few days later.

Mufasa felt his hear swell. His good friend was murdered and he had no idea. He'll make things right, he'll raise Sherise and when the time is right he'll tell her about him. To bad he won't be telling the princess about her real parents.


	6. A Little Sibling Fun

_**Big Time Rush94: Welcome back to the sixth chapter. We hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Robert Downey Jr94: Even though I'm really busy, but I had to say thanks you and hope you have a fun reading this as much as I had helping writing it.**_

Hours past, where it turned into days. Days past where it turned into months. As the sun began to rise a start of a new day two six month old golden cubs came running in the cave.

"Excuse us"

"Sorry"

Was the words that the prince and princess used as they tried to get tot the other side of the cave.

"Ow" cried a lioness as the siblings stepped on her tail

"Sorry" the cubs both shouted as they continued their journey

Once they got to their parents they began their shouts to get him up.

"Dad! Daady dad,"

"Your cubs are awake" Sarabi said sleepily over the endless shouts

Sarabi had woke up in two days like Rafiki said. But when she did Mufasa became an overprotective mate. When it was time time for Sarabi to leave the cave Mufasa forbid his queen of hunting. Didn't want to argue so she just gave Sarafina the lead huntress roll.

"Before the sunrise they are your cubs" the king reply sleepy also

Simba decided to pull on Mufasa's ear to get him up. When the prince loses his grip and fell backwards into his sister.

"Hey" Sherise glared at her brother

"Sorry, I'm trying to get dad up"

Sherise smirked before she whispered her plan in her brother's ear. Simba looked at his sister and nodded. The twins shared a look before head butting Mufasa in the jaw. Mufasa's eyes shot opened as he looked down at his cubs, who had frowns on their faces.

"You promised!" Sherise and Simba yelled at once

Seeing his cubs impatience he gets up and heads out of the cave with Sherise and Simba following. All the way to the top of Pride Rock the cubs had excitement in their eyes.

"Wow" Sherise and Simba said as they looked at the kingdom

Mufasa chuckled and said "Come here"

Sherise and Simba sat next to each other side by side.

"Look children everything the light touches is our kingdom"

"Wow" the siblings said together

Mufasa smiled but as he remembered the next words the smile was replaced with a frown.

"Dad what's wrong?" Sherise asked worry filled her greyish blue eyes

Mufasa sighed and said "When the sun set on my time...Simba you will raise as the new king"

"What!" Simba cried his reddish brown eyes wide

"Congrats, little brother" smiled Sherise

Simba looked at her and said "Why are you happy?"

Sherise shrugged and said "I didn't really want to rule anyway"

Simba glared at his father and said "I thought only the oldest could rule?"

Mufasa took a deep breath and said "Yes, the oldest son. Simba and you are my only son"

Simba frowned and said "This is so not fair"

Mufasa sighed and said "I know, but I didn't make the rules. You're grandfather did"

"Bbut you're king now! Can't you change it?" asked Simba

"I would have to speak with Rafiki and he would have talk to the great kings of the past. And that takes time"

"So would you?"

"Simba this is your birthright" Sherise tried to reason with her brother

"Well I'll rule if Reese have have to co rule with me" Simba said with his head held proudly

"Simba that's going to take time" Mufasa said, trying to get his son to understand

"Dad! Did you say that there was more we needed to know?" Sherise asked hoping to change the subject

Mufasa nodded and said "Yes" as he made his way down

"Wait! Dad, I forgot to ask, what is that shadowy place?" Simba said following his dad and sister

Mufasa stopped and said "That's beyond our borders you must never go there. The both of you"

Sherise nodded as Simba protested.

"But I thought rulers get to do whatever they want"

Sherise rolled her eyes and said "That's no how you rule a kingdom"

As the family made their way into the savannah Mufasa began to speak again.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope"

Simba looked up and said "Dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

Mufasa smiled and said "Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life"

Zazu lands on a nearby rock, "Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Zazu"

"Checking in... with the morning report"

"Fire away"

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot..."

Meanwhile Simba was trying to pounce on a gopher, as Sherise sat next Mufasa trying to hold in her laughs.

"Son, what are you doing?" Mufasa asked after seeing his son hit his head on a rock after a pounce

Sherise burst out laughing, "Trying to pounce!"

Simba glared at his sister before leaping at her. Sherise ducked which made the prince fall on his back.

Sherise shook her head and said "Let a lioness show you how's it done"

With that the princess got real low to the ground she stalked closer and closer. Then at an amazing speed she leaped up and pounced on the annoying bird.

"Ha, that's very good Sherise"

Sherise smiled and said "Thanks daddy"

Simba stuck his tongue out and Sherise just smiled.

"Sire! Hyenas in the Pride Lands"

Mufasa shot up and ran off but not before he told Zazu to take the cubs home.

"Not fair I was going to ask if we could come" Simba whined as he walked by his sister's side

Sherise rolled her eyes and said "You do know that dad was going to say no right"

Simba sighed and said "I know"

As the siblings continued their journey home Simba made a detour.

"Where are you going?"

Simba stopped and said "Visit Uncle Scar, you coming?"

Sherise's face insinstly made a disgust face as she said "I think I'll past"

"Come on, pleeeeease! Pretty please! With a zebra leg on top!"

Sherise sighed and said "Alright, alright I'll go. Just stop winning or I'll have to change your name to Sonia"

"Haha"


	7. The Gang Meets Up

_**Big Time Rush94: Hey thank you everyone who reviewed or favoured this story. The story is coming nicely and is thinking about about a sequel.**_

_**Robert Downey Jr94: As my Co-writer said, ideas are coming along nicely. That we might be updating sooner than we normally do. And we are thinking about a sequel. We will let you know next chapter.**_

"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what?"

Simba and Sherise had raced to their uncle's cave. Where Scar is now sitting down in bad mood and now he's in a more bad mood.

"I despise guessing games"

Sherise rolls her eyes at her uncle's statement.

"Me and Sherise is going to rule Pride Rock"

Sherise shot her head in Simba's direction and said "Wait! Dad..."

But the princess stopped her sentence at her uncle's next words.

"Oh goody"

Simba didn't catch how sarcastically that statement was. But his sister did. Simba looks out over the edge of the cave.

"Dad just showed us the whole kingdom" the prince to laugh before finishing "And we're going to rule it all"

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know"

Scar flops down on his side. Simba runs over and jumps on his uncle's side. While Sherise sat where she was; the cave entrance.

"Hey, Uncle Scar? When we're king and queen what'll that make you?

"A monkey's uncle"

Sherise frowns as she whispers to herself, "More like a snake in the grass"

"And remember it's our little secret"

Simba runs off but not before grabbing his sister's tail and dragging her out. When they got to the savannah Sherise pulled her tail from her brother's grip.

"Hey!"

Simba just laughed and said "Come on we're going to get the gang. I know where we can explore today"

Before Sherise could ask a question, Simba ran off. Shaking her head and with a smile she ran after him. Simba and Sherise soon raced down a slope where a group of lionesses were lying, some bathing their cubs.

"Hey guys" said Simba and Sherise as they got to the bottom

The cubs there all voiced their replies.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place"

Nala groans and says through clenched teeth, "Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath"

"And it's time for yours"

Simba tries to escape but Sarabi bends down and grabs him. She proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath.

"Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane"

Sherise who is siting near the rock her mother is on, looked from her friends to her brother and mother with a smirk.

"Mane? What mane?"

Simba glares from Sarabi's paws.

"Haha"

Sarabi smiles as she said "All done"

Simba jumps down and tries to comb his golden tuff on his head.

"Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?"

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb", Nala just finished her bath and wanted to know where they were going

"No. It's really cool"

Sarabi bends her head down and says "So where is this "really cool" place?" which made the prince jump

"Oh" Simba pauses to think and then he smiles anf turn to face his mother who is now giving sherise a bath, "Uh... around the water hole"

Mheetu steps up with Logan and Kendall and said "The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?"

Simba smiles at his mother before turning toward his friends and whispered "I'll SHOW you when we GET there"

The cubs now get it and whispered "Oh" before turning towrds their mothers and said "Mom, can I go with Simba and Sherise"

Sarafina looked from her cubs to the queen and said "What do you think Sarabi?"

Sarabi faked liked she had to think about an answer, "Well..."

The cubs put on broad, forced grins as they said "Pleeeease?"

Sarabi smiled and said "It's all right with me..."

The cubs are overjoyed as they jump around.

"All right!"

"Yeah!"

"...As long as Zazu goes with you"

The cubs stop dead in their celebration.

Sherise and Simba shared a look before saying together, "No. Not Zazu"

The cubs finally made it to the watering hole after hearing the annoying bird the whole trip. The cubs sat under a tree, a little ways from Zazu's perch when a greyish brown cub with dark red eyes and a dark grey cub with dark red eyes came running over.

"Hey guys"

Sherise looked over and smiled.

"Hey Macy, Zuri"

Macy is the greyish brown cub and Zuri is her dark grey younger sister. And together they are Kacey's two month old cubs.

Sherise turned to her brother and said "Alright now were are we going?"

Simba looked looked around and said "An elephant graveyard"

"Wow!"

"Shhh! Zazu!" Simba hissed

"Right"

Simba then looked among his friends and said "Who wants to go?"

Mheetu, Macy and Zuri backed up shaking their heads.

Kendall nodded and said "Alright that leaves the five of us" then he looked at the pale golden cub and said "Or are you too scared?"

Logan glared at the dark golden cub before he said "I'm not afraid of anything"

Then Logan flashed the princess a smile, who rolled her eyes and turned her attention on her brother. Sherise has no time for boys, her main concern is trying keep her little brother out of trouble. Just it's easier said than done.


	8. Royal Trouble

_**Big Time Rush94: Nothing much to say, but I hope you enjoy this chapter it was fun.**_

_**Robert Downey Jr94: Same here nothing much to say but I had fun writing this chapter. Also we decided there's going to be a sequel tho this.**_

"Ok, now we know who's going. How are we going to ditch the dodo?"

Sherise thought on Nala's question when her eyes landed on Mheetu and the twin sisters.

"I got it!" Sherise said jumping up

Kendall looked at the princess and said "Got what?"

Sherise smiled and said "How to ditch Zazu! All we need is a detraction"

"And who's going to be that?" Macy said walking over

"You, Zuri and Mheetu" was the princess reply

Zuri's eyes lit up as she smiled over at Kendall. Through the months most the cubs had started to feel more than than friendship love for their friends.

"Ok, one of you act like you're hurt and get Zazu to take you home. Then we say we stay here" Sherise explained the plan to the group of cubs

Mheetu, Macy and Zuri nodded before they walked off.

"Zazu!"

The bird bird nearly fell off his branch at Mheetu's shout.

"What is it?"

Just then Zuri came limping over with Macy by her side.

"My sister hurt her paw"

Zazu looked over at the other five and seen them lying down with their eyes closed.

The hornbill sighed before saying "Come on" and took flight

When Zazu got far enough the five cubs sprinted up and bolted as fast as they could.

"Ha! I am a genius!" boasted Simba as he put on his famous grin

Nala rolled her blue eyes and said "Hey genius! It was Sherise's idea"

Simba glared at her before pouncing. The two cubs rolled till the prince was pinned.

"Ha! Pinned ya!"

Simba rolled his eyes and said "Let me up!" as he shoved Nala up

Nala got up and walked over to a laughing Sherise, who head butted each other. A lion's way of a high five. Simba glared at his sister before pouncing. The two siblings went tumbling down a hill before the golden prince was pinned again.

"Pinned ya!" Sherise said with a smirk

The other cubs soon came running over when a greaser went off.

"Wow! This is it! We made it" Simba said as he walked around

"This place is creepy" said Nala

Sherise nodded and said "We could get in big trouble"

"I say it's a danger hazer" Logan said looking at an animal skeleton

Simba jumped in front of a large elephant skull and said "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger! Haha!"

Just then laughter and growling was heard from inside the skull. Simba ran over to his sister and friends as three hyenas climbed out of the skull.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a female hyena

"Five trespassers!" snarled a male hyena as a insane male hyena laughed crazy

The female advanced on the cubs as she looked Simba and Sherise, she smiled.

"I know you two, you're Mufasa's brats!"

Simba glared at her and said "We are the future king and queen"

The sane male walked over and growled "Don't you know what we do to kings and queens that step out of their kingdom"

"Phh! You can't do anything to us"

Nala stepped up to Simba and said "We are on their land"

Simba was going to say something but the hyenas broke out into a flight on what they were going to make the cubs into for dinner.

"Hey guys"

Simba and the other three cubs turned to the princess.

"Follow me"

With that Sherise sunk off with Simba and their friends following. When they got a distance they ran for their lives.

"What Ed?" snapped the female hyena

The crazy hyena pointed the direction the cubs gone.

"Uh Shenzi?" the other male hyena started

"What Banazi!"

"Did we ordered this dinner to go!"

* * *

The cubs ran without a out stop till they got to a pile of bones. Kendall looked back and his dark green eyes grew wide.

"Uh, guys...turn around"

The cubs looked and without a second glance ran down the pile with hyenas hot on their tail. The cubs slipped down an animal's spine,

"Ahhh!" screamed the cubs as they soared through the air. Everyone made it but Nala.

"Ahhh! Help!"

Simba heard his friend's cries and made a quick turn. He dashed forward. With a mighty swipe he gave Shenzi four claw marks across her cheek before heading after his sister and friends to only find that they were trapped. Simba took a deep breath before roaring. It was small and weak, which made the hyenas laugh their minds off.

"Do that again"

Simba took another deep breath, this time Sherise walked next him. Brother and sister shared a look before roaring a loud roar.

"Huh?" was all the hyenas said before a massive paw meet with their bodies

"Uncle"

"Slience!" Mufasa half roared

"Ok...ok...we're sorry" the hyenas pleaded

"If you ever come near my children again!"

"Oh these are your cubs...we didn't know"

Mufasa roared making hyenas flee with their tail tucked between their legs.

"Toodles"

Zazu flew over gave the king a nod, but shrunk back at the glare he received. Sherise and Simba ran over.

"Dad we're..."

Mufasa cut his son off and said "You deliberately disobeyed me"

Sherise and Simba pinned their ears as she cried, "We're sorry"

Mufasa ignored that and said very sternly, "Let's go home"

They all start the walk home out of the burial grounds, the cubs had their heads down in shame. Nala lifts her head and looks to Sherise and Simba,

"I thought you were really brave"

Sherise smiled at her friend before lowering her head and continued following her father. Once half way to Pride Rock, Mufasa stopped.

"Zazu" the kin's voice boomed

The blue hornbill flew forward and landed in front of Mufasa. Fear written all over his face as he looked up, "Yes, sire?"

Mufasa's tone was stern as he said "Take my nephew and his friends home. I've got to teach my children a lesson"

Simba and Sherise lowered themselves as it the tall blades of grass was going to hide them. Zazu flies over and lands in front of the five cubs.

"Come cubs" Zazu sighed before putting his wings on the prince and princess shoulders and said "Simba, Sherise good luck"

With that Zazu took flight with Nala and the cubs followed. Logan stopped and ran to give Sherise a quick nuzzle before running after the other cubs. Sherise ignored the tangly feeling she felt as she heard Mufasa call her and Simba. The siblings shared a look before slowly making their towards their father. Once by Mufasa, Simba and Sherise sit side by side.

Without looking at his cubs he thinks silently for a few moments before opening his eyes and looked down at his cubs.

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you"

Simba and Sherise looks down and said "We know"

"You could of been killed! And what's worse, you put your friends in danger!"

Sherise and her brother's voice cracks as they cried, "We were only trying to be brave like you"

Mufasa sighed and said "I'm only brave when I have to be. Being brave didn't mean you go looking for trouble"

Sherise looks up and said "But you're not scared of anything"

Mufasa sighed, "I was today"

The cubs looked at each other before looking at Mufasa with disbelief in their eyes.

"You were?" the cubs asked

Mufasa nodded as Simba said "You know what?"

Mufasa bends down as he and Sherise ask the same question, "What?"

"I think those hyenas were even scareder"

Mufasa laughs and said "No body messes with your dad"

Sherise and Simba chased their father through the savannah in a game of tag. After a while Mufasa laid down with his cubs on his head.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Sherise looks over Mufasa head and said "We'll always be together?"

Mufasa sits up where Simba skids down his shoulder and Sherise is still on his head.

"Simba, Sherise let me tell you something your grandfather told me. Look to the stars, all the great kings and queens are up there watching over us"

Simba and Sherise eyes brightened as they asked in awed, "Really?"

"Yes...so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings and queens will always be there to guide you...and so will I"


End file.
